


Keeping Secrets

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Based on this anon prompt: 
"toltzmann from abby and erin's POV, holtz and patty think they're being subtle but abby and erin Notice Things"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie this doesn't exactly stick to the prompt but I think it works well enough. Happy reading :)

“Do they think we don’t have eyes?” Abby demanded, turning to Erin.

Erin’s eyes widened at Abby’s outburst, her coffee mug held halfway to her lips. “What are you talking about?” she asked, still mostly asleep. 

Abby sighed. “Open your eyes, Erin. Patty and Holtzmann are dating.” 

“What? No they’re not.” Erin brushed it off, taking a sip of her coffee. She was sure if their friends were together, they would have said something.

“Yes, they are and they’re not exactly subtle about it either,” Abby argued. “Even I can see it.” 

“You really think Holtzmann’s capable of keeping a secret?” Erin questioned, because she highly doubted it. “Plus, Patty would have told me,” she reasoned. 

“Just watch them today,” Abby said, pointing at Erin. “You’ll see.” 

Abby grabbed her own mug of coffee and left the kitchen, leaving Erin to herself to think about her words. She couldn’t believe she was honestly considering essentially spying on their friends all day, but her curiosity won out as she followed after Abby. 

* * *

For most of the morning, Erin kept one eye on her work and the other on Holtzmann’s corner of the lab. At first she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Holtzmann had always been overly affectionate with Patty and Patty had called Holtz “baby” since the day they met, so there was nothing new there. She did notice that Patty seemed to gravitate toward Holtzmann’s work table more often than normal and Holtzmann actually put down her work whenever she did.

She started to think Abby had misinterpreted their behavior when _it_ happened. Patty was standing next to Holtzmann who was sitting at her table. They were talking about something Erin couldn’t hear when Patty bent down and kissed Holtzmann on the lips. It was quick and Erin almost missed it, but it definitely happened and they did it again. Holtzmann stood from her stool and kissed Patty back, this time longer. 

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered. 

Erin hurried across the room to Abby's desk and tapped Abby’s shoulder until she looked up at her.

“What?” Abby asked. 

“You were right,” Erin said, eyes wide. 

It took Abby a few moments to catch up with what she was saying, but a smug grin spread over her face. 

“I told you,” she proclaimed, a little too loud. 

“Why didn’t they tell us?” Erin was bit hurt, she thought they’d all gotten close over the last few months. She and Abby had told them when they got together, or back together. Why were Holtz and Patty keeping their relationship a secret? It didn’t make any sense. 

Abby shrugged. “Who knows. It’s not like we weren’t going to figure it out eventually.”  

“Should we just tell them that we know?” 

They both looked over when they heard Holtzmann let out a particularly loud giggle. Patty was now sitting in Holtzmann’s stool while Holtz stood beside her. Holtzmann had one arm flung over Patty’s shoulder while Patty’s arm was around her waist. They watched Patty pucker her lips and Holtzmann lean in to kiss her. 

“It’s tooth rotting,” Abby commented, shaking her head. “You guys know we can see you right?” she yelled, causing Holtzmann and Patty to look over at them. 

Erin’s eyes went wide and she could feel her cheeks burning. “Abby!” she chided.

“We’re sitting right here!” Abby defended herself. “You guys suck at secret dating, by the way.” 

“I’m not keeping secrets, are you keeping secrets?” Holtzmann asked, looking over at Patty with her brow furrowed. 

Patty shook her head. “What are y’all talking about? Secret dating?” 

“Wait,” Erin said, glancing between the two of them, “you two aren’t together?” 

“We are,” Holtzmann said proudly, winking at Patty. 

“But there’s nothing secret about it,” Patty finished for her. 

Erin and Abby looked at each other, confused. “You didn’t say anything,” Abby pointed out. 

“Yes we did, like two months ago,” Patty said, giving them weird looks. “Do you seriously not remember?”

Erin shook her head. “I think we would remember something like that.” 

She looked over at Abby who nodded her head in agreement. 

“It’s not our fault y’all are unobservant and forgetful.” Patty scoffed, but the look on her face was mostly amused. 

“It’s not their fault.” Holtzmann came to their rescue. “Memory loss is common in old age.” 

“Hey,” Abby yelled and chucked a pencil in Holtzmann’s direction. She easily ducked out of the way, but glared at Abby when she popped back up. 

“Need I remind everyone that there is dangerous equipment over here,” she said indicating the entire lab area. 

“If they’re old, what does that make me, baby?” Patty asked, drawing Holtzmann’s attention with one eyebrow raised. 

“Looks like someone’s in trouble,” Erin teased, holding her hand out for Abby. “We’ll be upstairs.” 

They snickered as they left Holtzmann to talk her way out of that one. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @natashasbanner. If you've got a prompt for me don't be shy :)


End file.
